


Gone

by ThatDastardCerberus



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Betaed, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now having lost Light, he'd never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

She was gone. Gone, in a blink of an eye.

As he stood there, alone, on the grassy hill, so close to Sanctum, he didn't see, didn't hear anything. The grief hit him like a boulder, rolling over his soul as he remembered the past.

He once thought he had no past. But since discovering the truth of the cycle, he realized, if he dig deep enough, he could remember the cycles. It wasn't like with Cloud or Cecil, who both grimly recognized the manikins that form into their friends from their homeworlds.

No, he remembered the one who inspired the pink manikin wielding the gunblade. Even though the voice was raspy and broken, even though it only mimicked words spoken long ago, he remembered the harsh mannerisms of the pink haired soldier.

He remembered her frown as she thought deeply.

He remembered the look of fire in her eyes, as she declared a speech of defiance.

He remembered her holding a rose, looking at it with gentle eyes.

He remembered her laughing with Yuna, a warm motherly look on her face.

He remembered the rare smile she gave him once, when he offered her words of comfort.

That smile, that one smile, made his heart race for some reason. Was it foolish to say he might be falling in love with her? Maybe, but still, the odd feeling only intensified as he tried to resist.

He held back for so long, but when she met his gaze one final time, that beautiful fire burning brightly in her heart, he felt his heart throb so hard, it hurt.

And then, for the final time, before the purification, before his memories were purged, she gave him a nod, and the wonderful, beautiful, magnificent smile.

And now she was gone. He had lost his Light.

Gone, like the gentle breeze that billowed past him.


End file.
